Memory Problems
by demigod39cluesfan
Summary: What will happen when Dan and Amy lose their memory? But everyone thinks they're dead? Until certain Kabras find them. How will everyone react? Will they get their memories back? Contains Amian, and Natan. I suck at summaries. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**New story. BUM BUM BUUUMMM! Summary scared you huh? **

Fiske Cahill looked at the computer in the Cahill Command Center. Everyone was there. The Kabras, Holts, Starlings, Jonah Wizard, and Alistair Oh. They had come to pay their respects. Fiske looked back in his memory.

_***Flashback**__*_

_Amy and Dan got the mission in a little envelope. The mission was to destroy a Vesper hideout, which would kill every Vesper alive._

_***Flashback**__*_

_Fiske was monitoring the situation outside the headquarters. He got a call from Dan. _

"_Fiske. We're… we're not going to make it. But… we'll take out the Vespers with us."_

_Suddenly, the whole building blew up. Fiske could hear screaming and realized it was his own voice. _

"_NOOOOO!"_

_***End of flashback**__*_

Fiske looked on the computer. There was Amy and Dan's file:

**Name; Amy and Dan Cahill**

**Status: Madrigal, Best agents, Heir to the branch leadership**

**Summary; Recently deceased. Explosion. Bodies not found, suspected disintegration.**

Fiske felt the tears fall.

_At the hospital, Maine. 4:30 P.M._

The girl with reddish-brown hair opened her eyes drowsily. Her body hurt all over.

There was a man in a white coat saying something. "… assume she and the boy are siblings. They are lucky to be alive. Oh! The girl is waking up, Dr. Vend. Bye."

The doctor smiled kindly at her. " Hello there! Good morning sleepyhead. You have a lot of injuries, but you and your brother will make it."

The girl looked to her side with great effort. There was a boy with dark blond hair and many scars on him. She knew this was her brother.

" Who are you? We need to know to help you." The doctor said.

The girl opened her mouth. "I… I don't know.

**REVIEW! Don't hate me for doing cliffhangers. I love keeping people in suspense.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mall

**Ok, I'm back. I have a few things to say…**

**AmianNatan4ever, if you keep throwing flower pots at me, I'm either going to;**

**have a purple face so people will think I am an alien,**

**or**

**have a fantastic flowerpot collection.**

**And, ok, maybe I scared you all with the cliffhangers. I apologize. I hope you don't freak out anymore. **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY, SO READ IT! I am calling Dan Nathan Hill and Amy Christie Hill, because they have amnesia. Don't worry, they will get their real names back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, yet. Soon, soon. VBEG**

_THE MALL_

_Maine, two months after Amy and Dan's 'deaths'_

Natalie Kabra scowled as she walked down the mall in Maine. The only reason she would actually shop here was that she and Ian were supposed to be monitoring the destroyed Vesper hideout. Y'know, for radiation and chemical spills, and stuff. She was also here for another reason.

She had to keep her mind off of Daniel and Amy's deaths. She didn't show it, but she was sad and depressed and shocked all rolled into one. She couldn't believe they were dead.

However, she was nothing compared for Ian. He was broken. Everyone knew he loved Amy. How when she died, he died, too. He hardly talked, except when ordering someone around. She patted herself on the back for bringing him with her to the mall.

_**DAN (NATHAN)**_

Nathan was annoyed. Sure, he and his sister were released from the hospital a week ago, but it was only because Christie came up with money to keep their stay there quiet. It just felt right.

But that wasn't what was annoying Nathan. Neither were the scars all over his body. It was because he was at a mall.

It wasn't his idea. It was his sister's Christie's idea.

" Nate, you know we can't walk around in these old clothes forever!" she had exclaimed.

" It feels like we have, though." Nathan had mumbled.

So that was his reason for sitting in front of a bookstore, (which had nothing to do with new clothes) bored out of his mind.

_**NATALIE**_

Natalie walked down the hall. She couldn't find a decent store that had Armani. Imbeciles.

She stopped in front of a bookstore. Natalie saw a boy looking bored out of his mind with a baseball cap on his head. She couldn't tell with the baseball cap, but he looked vaguely familiar.

"You, there. Where can I find a decent store in this dirty place?" She said looking around. The boy looked up.

" Keep walking, and on your right, there is a _gorgeous_ clothing store with the latest designs from 3 years ago."

Natalie scowled and kept walking without saying thank you.

The boy mumbled, "Jeez, who spit in your cereal this morning?"

That made Natalie stop abruptly. Nobody said that to Natalie Kabra. _Nobody._

" _Excuse me_?" she said in a cold whisper.

The boy was unfazed. " I asked 'who spit in your cereal this morning'. Use your ears, Brit."

Natalie boiled with anger. Oh, it was so on.

_**AMY (CHRISTIE)**_

Christie looked up from her book. She heard shouting outside the bookshop. It went something like this:

"POSH PRINCESS-'' "STUPID PEASANT-" CEREAL-!" HOW DARE YOU-!"

Christie sighed. Nathan was in a fight again. She listened again. It was with a girl, and Christie could tell she was angry. Christie detected a hint of excitement in Nathan's voice. He must have been incredibly bored to be excited about a shouting match.

She sighed again. She better go break it up.

_**IAN**_

Ian heard raised voices from across the store he was in. That was weird. The only person that could anger Natalie into a big fight was Daniel. But now he was dead. And Amy…

Ian's mood darkened. Amy… he knew he loved her. Still did, actually. He knew he could not move on. The way she was ripped away from him was cruel. Just cruel. He felt hot tears on his cheeks.

Ian sniffed. Crying would not bring Amy back. He listened to the shouting match.

"YOU ARE SO FLO!" "YOU ARE A STICK IN THE MUD!" " WHAT?!" "IT MAKES MORE SENSE THAN 'FLO'!" "YOU FILTHY PEASANT!"

Ian sighed. He should probably go break this up.

_**NOBODY'S P.O.V.**_

Little known to everyone, they were all headed to the same spot.

Christie reached Nathan and Natalie first.

"Nathan! Be quiet! We don't want to be kicked out." She whispered.

They didn't hear her. Ian crept up behind Natalie. Christie and Ian shouted at the same time, "SHUT UP!"

Nathan and Natalie were so shocked that they stopped shouting. Ian looked at the person who helped quiet them. She was slim, with reddish-brown hair, and jade green eyes. Amy Cahill.

Ian gasped. Natalie looked at him oddly, and for the first time she really looked at her shouting peer. He had dark blond hair and the same eyes as his sister, except with a little mischievous glint to them. Daniel Cahill.

The Kabras were looking straight at the supposed-to-be-dead Cahill siblings.

**ANNNDDDDD Cliffhanger! **

**Just kidding. Scared you for second, didn't I? * ducks a well-aimed flowerpot* You've been practicing AmianNatan4ever!**

All sounds ceased. All that mattered were the four children standing in front of the bookstore. The older girl looked embarrassed that her brother was so loud. Her brother was looking on with an amused smile. The rich girl was standing, mouth agape in a gasp. And Ian was crying, thinking he was insane.

Christie saw him cry and asked quickly, " Are you okay? Here, let me help you."

She took out a napkin and gave it to him. Their fingers touched and Ian knew she was real. He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly, sobbing. "Amy, you're alive… you are alive… not dead…"

Christie was very uncomfortable. And Nathan could see that.

" Hey! Get off of my sister!" he pulled Ian off.

That snapped Natalie out of her stupor. "DANIEL?! Is that really you?"

Nathan scowled. " Who is Daniel? I'm Nate." He didn't like his full name for some reason.

Natalie looked bewildered. " You don't know what you're name is?" A thought occurred to her. " Do you know us? Do the words Cahill, Janus, Lucian, Tomas, Or Ekaterina mean anything to you?"

Nate scowled. " Is it made-up word day today and I didn't know? No. Those words just sound stupid."

Ian was still staring at Christie. She was right here in front of him. How come she didn't recognize him?

Natalie made a quick decision in her head. She pulled out her dart gun and shot two clean darts into the siblings. They went down instantly, with shocked faces.

Ian gasped. "What are you doing?" he breathed.

Natalie ignored him. She pulled out her phone and made a call to the Cahill Command Center.

Fiske answered. " Hello, Natalie." He sounded tired.

"We are coming for a quick trip. Get everything quickly." She hung up.

She saw Ian's confused look. "If we told them now, they would ask lots of questions, and be worried until we came."

Ian picked up the two knocked-out Cahills. They walked to the limo outside and started to drive to Attleboro. They were all shaking with shock. They looked at the unconscious kids. They were dead, yet they are alive. Nothing is easy for the Cahills.

**Ok, done for real! Have a good day.**

**I love reviews and reviewers. (hint,hint)**

**Do you like the story so far? I need to know!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Drive Part 1

**I have come back! **

**Ok, addicted2reading9, I stole your idea a little bit. I just want to say I am not worthy. I have already read your story, and it is a shining star in my Natan fantasy world. **

**To answer your question…**

**I was originally going to call Amy and Dan something with their names scrambled. (an anagram) I found the perfect names.**

**But then I stupidly threw away the post-it note with their names on it. And I couldn't find them again. GRRRRRR. **

**So Nathan was chosen because you could shorten it to Nate like Daniel to Dan. It also spells Natan if you take the H out. * Sighs in Natan fangirl way***

**I randomly thought of Christie.**

**Disclaimer: I * sob* don't own 39 clues. **

_The Drive_

_**NATALIE**_

Natalie was shaken. Not because she had a small stain on her 1000 dollar dress. (gasp) It was because she had met her supposed-to-be-dead-distant-cousins.

Natalie looked at Ian. He had been getting worse ever since they had put Dan and Amy in the limo. He had demanded for Amy to be next to him. Ian was currently staring at her wistfully, and petting her hair.

She couldn't blame him. She had felt stupid for not recognizing Daniel when she was fighting with him. She should have known that was him. After all, Daniel Cahill was the only one who was stupid enough to argue with her and the only one able to succeed with annoying her.

Natalie looked at his sleeping body. He looked calm, without worry etched into his features.

Come to think of it, when she had seen him and Amy at the mall, they both looked… happy. Innocent. How they did at the beginning of the Clue Hunt.

She felt enormous guilt. They all were no longer innocent. And it was all the bloody Cahills fault.

Natalie looked at him again. He looked so much younger, instead of angry and sad-looking. **( pretty much all through the Vesper books)** He was actually kind of cute. Wait… cute? No way! FLO! Dan was FLO! **(For Losers Only)** She scowled.

_About an hour later_

"What the heck?! Who are you people? Kidnappers? Muggers? Ninjas? I swear I don't have a lot of money!"

Natalie opened her eyes. Apparently, Daniel was up.

"And who carries dart guns? Ninjas don't, so you aren't ninjas. I got it! You're kidnapping, mugging, evil people!"

"Daniel, shut up. Now, why don't we all just calm down and talk about why you are here."

"My name isn't Daniel! Jeez, it's like you guys don't listen to me." His frown deepened. " And you are totally skipping the fact that you kidnapped us!"

Amy and Ian were awake by now. "W-we don't h-have any money. P-please let us g-go!" Amy stuttered.

"Y-yeah! B-because if you d-don't I'll use my S-Stupid S-Stutter on you!" Dan mimicked.

Amy turned red. "Shut up, dweeb!"

"Whatever, bookworm."

As they continued to fight, Natalie couldn't help but smirk. They were halfway back, at least.

**Done! Sorry for the short chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Drive Part 2

**I'm back! Thank you all for your reviews! They make me so happy! They mean not all my stories are hated. :P**

**Sorry for the short chapter last time. I wanted to get a chapter up before bedtime so you guys could read it. **

***sigh* what I do for you guys…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series 39 clues. However, I own the books. **

_The Drive Part 2_

Ian was so depressed, he didn't realize what he was doing. Just seeing her again had made him a wreck. Even worse, she had amnesia! She didn't know him!

Yet, that may be better for him because she hated Old Ian.

Ian realized Amy and Daniel had stopped arguing. They probably had just remembered they were "kidnapped."

"But, seriously, you guys still kidnapped us! Wait… this is exactly like the movie I once watched! There were ninjas and…"

Amy blushed. "D-Dan! Keep to the point. W-What do you w-want from us?"

Ian looked at Natalie. Judging from her body language, Ian saw her message perfectly. _Not everything._

" We suspect that you two are our distantly related cousins-" Ian began. He was interrupted by Daniel's laughter.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

Amy glared. "And who, exactly, is 'we'?"

"I am Ian Kabra. This is my sister, Natalie Kabra."

Dan choked. "Your last name is Kabra? That sounds a lot like Cobra! Come to think of it, you guys kind of look like snakes to me!" More laughing. "Your new nicknames have been found!"

Ian shared a glance with Natalie. What Dan didn't know was how close he was to that. Or that the stupid nickname wasn't new at all.

"You're real names are Amy and Daniel Cahill-"

"Dan." Dan said, automatically. Then his eyes widened when everyone looked at him. "What? Daniel sounds like a stupid name. Dan sounds cooler and… less formal."

"Please stop interrupting me." Ian glared at Daniel. "As I was saying, you are distantly related to us. You have other cousins, as well and we are taking you to them."

"Yeah?" Dan challenged, "Like who? Give us some names, Cobra."

Ian counted to ten to stop himself from strangling Dan. He had forgotten how irritating he could be.

"Hamilton Holt, Sinead Starling, Jonah Wizard-"

"JONAH WIZARD? He's like the coolest singer out there!" Dan exclaimed.

"There is n-no way we could p-possibly be related to someone l-like Jonah W-Wizard." Amy scowled.

Ian had to force his eyes away from her. "Yes, you are. We are all part of a family called the Cahills, a family that has been active for centuries. There have been many famous Cahills, including Benjamin Franklin, and Thomas Edison." Dan was about to interrupt, but Ian cut him off. "Do not interrupt me. Now, we suspect you have amnesia. Can you remember anything?"

Amy looked like she was going to tell them something, but Dan cut in.

"We have been living in Maine for all our lives and we live on Oak St. We have never left the state until now. And you ruined our peaceful lives. Thank you very much." Dan lied smoothly.

Natalie spoke up. "Daniel, we know you were at the hospital for two months. We called them while you were knocked out."

Dan flushed. "Oh." And then, "My name isn't Daniel!"

Amy said, "We don't remember anything. B-But what your telling us is p-preposterous!"

Ian shrugged. "I think that's enough information today. We will be there in an hour or so. You may want to get some rest."

Dan plastered on a fake smile. " Yeah, totally! We should really fall asleep next to crazy kidnappers!" He said in a cheery voice.

"If you want, we could knock you out again." Natalie purred.

Dan continued. " Oh, no thank you. We just _love _the hospitality you have shown us already. I'll just try to do the best I can next to Cobras." His voice was overflowing with sarcasm.

Ian sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

_An hour later_

They pulled up to Amy and Dan's mansion. Dan and Amy had eventually fallen asleep, but they woke up on the driveway.

Amy whimpered. "Where are you taking us?"

Ian said. "Home." They pulled to a stop outside the manor.

Nathan looked at Christie. They could usually communicate with their eyes.

_What should we do?_

_On three, we open the door and make a run for it._

Ian saw them looking at each other. "We will shoot you with our dart guns if you make a run for it." He said.

Dan made an ugly face at Ian.

They got out of the car.

**CLIFFHANGER! I feel so evil. Kind of like Fiske in my other story. Anyway…**

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Reactions

**I decided to come back for you guys. Your welcome. **

**I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers. I couldn't resist. Cliffhangers guarantee people with keep reading. And reading your angry reviews is pretty funny. * ducks a flying flowerpot***

**Ok, ok! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the 39 clues. **

Fiske got Natalie's mysterious phone call two hours ago. He had gotten everyone ready. Fiske had assumed it was a toxic report that the children were supposed to be doing.

Fiske had been very sad and distraught since Amy and Dan's untimely death two months ago. He barely said anything, and smiled rarely.

Nellie was the same. She had moved in when all of the other clue-hunters did. She was like a ghost. Everyone else was sad about their deaths, but they weren't as close to them as Nellie and Fiske were.

Fiske wiped away a tear. He saw a sleek, black limo pull into the driveway. He sighed. Might as well go greet them.

Fiske hurried down the staircase and opened the big mahogany door.

Outside, he saw the limo. Out of one side the Kabras strolled out looking like royalty, as usual. On the other side, the side he couldn't see well, two other children got out.

"I got your call, Natalie. We got everyone ready and-"

"This is so not cool, Cobras! I demand- Whoah! Whose mansion? You could probably fit a thousand ninjas in there!" a voice rang out from behind the limousine.

Fiske heart stopped beating. He couldn't move. That voice… it was a voice Fiske thought he would never hear again. He turned his head toward the voice. There… a mane of reddish-brown hair!

The two children came fully out from behind the limo. They were exact duplicates of Amy and Dan Cahill.

Fiske couldn't breathe. Tears fell from his eyes like a rainstorm.

"Amy? Dan?" He sobbed.

The children looked at the old man. He was crying, sobbing, actually. He looked very familiar.

Christie took on a sad expression. "Sir, we are Christie and Nathan Hill. We don't know who Amy and Dan are."

Fiske could hardly hear her. He took a few steps forward and hugged them both fiercely.

They both tensed. Nathan looked annoyed that people kept hugging them, but Christie was kind of enjoying it. All her life (or, at least, the two months she remembered) she had been alone. Except for Nathan.

Fiske finally let go. He rasped, "How? How did you survive the explosion!?"

Natalie stepped up. "It's no use, Fiske. They have amnesia, and don't remember anything."

If Fiske could look more shocked, he did. "What do you mean?!"

Nathan spoke up angrily. "HEY! We're still here you know. I love being kidnapped as much as the next guy, but come on! Somebody better either explain, or send us home with an apology or a hundred."

A new voice joined in. "Fiske? Fiske, are you out here? Who is at the door?" It was Nellie.

Nathan looked at the new arrival. She looked about 20 with black and blonde dyed hair. She looked like someone who knew how to have fun, but hadn't had any for a while.

The girl's eyes widened. "KIDDOS? AMY? DAN?"

She ran to them. Nathan stepped back, clearly expecting another hug. And he was right. Nellie squeezed the heck out of Christie and speaking a jumble of words like this:

"OMGOMGOMG Howdidyousurvive? Ihavemissedyousomuch! Youarecrazykids!"

Everyone Christie and Nathan had just seen were crying.

Ian cleared his throat. "Amy and Daniel have amnesia, Nellie. They can't remember anything. We'll have to see if we can get their memories back. Come in."

Nellie had such a horrified expression on, that Dan couldn't help but laugh.

In the mansion, They were greeted with such shock and enthusiasm that they had started smiling. Well, Nathan smiled. Christie scowled and blushed at her feet. She hated meeting new people.

Ian Shouted to get everyone's attention. There were two sets of twins, one old guy, a really buff guy, a smart-looking girl, and Jonah Wizard.

"Ahem. Amy and Dan have amnesia due to unknown reasons(insert many gasps) and we need them to remember. Sinead, Ned, and Ted could you possibly whip up something to help?"

"You got it!" They all shouted and left.

"Good. Now I think Amy and Daniel need to rest for tomorrow-"

"NO!" A voice came out. Daniel. " I refuse. We have been shot with dart guns, kidnapped, and hugged a thousand times. I think that is enough excitement for a lifetime." **(Isn't that funny. Other than a dangerous clue hunt.) **" I refuse to be used or taken against my will!"

Everyone was silent.

Then Natalie said, "If you insist." Then she pulled out her dart gun.

Amy cried out, "NO! There's no need for that. We're staying."

She glared at her brother. _We need to know if what they're saying is true!_

_You actually believe this garbage?_

_Face it, Nate! We don't know who we are!_

_Darn it. Fine!_

Christie looked up. Everyone was staring at them while they were having their mind-conversation. "We'll stay."

**Semi-Cliffhanger! YESSS! Please don't kill me**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Tests Part 1

**I return! I hope I still have readers, because of all the cliffhangers and semi-cliffhangers. :P**

** I will also be calling them Dan and Amy from now on, unless they call themselves that.**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: For the thousandth time, I DON'T own 39 clues! Just rub it in.**

_The Tests_

Dan woke up. He didn't mean to. It was all Amy's fault.

She was the one who wanted to be here. She was the one who should do the tests.

But, here he was, standing in front of the red-haired triplets, waiting for the stupid memory tests.

The girl spoke up, looking at Amy. " We have two tests you can try right now. There is a trigger test, which is where we say a word or a phrase and it might make you remember something. Or you could try out this machine we made that makes you experience a memory and that just _might _make you remember."

Amy looked at Dan. _I don't like new machines._

_Then I'll do it._

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah, whatever._

Dan was still angry at Amy. He scowled.

They went to their designated rooms.

_**Amy**_

Amy arrived at her room. There was Ian Kabra, Mr. Kidnapper.

"Are you ready to start, Amy?" He stared at her wistfully.

Amy gulped. "Y-Yes." Stupid stutter.

She sat down at a gray table, opposite Ian.

"Let's start with… Korea. What do you feel about there?" he asked.

Amy looked confused. But that place did trigger some emotions.

"I feel… betrayed. Sad. Kind of like I am upset."

Ian's face darkened. "I'm sorry. I have tried to make it up to you. But then you got amnesia…" he was rambling now.

A voice came from a speaker in the corner of the room. It was that Nellie girl. "Ian! Stick to the important questions. No taking advantage."

Ian blushed. " How about the number three?"

Amy immediately said, "A happy family." **( I kinda meant Grace, Dan, and Amy.)**

Ian blinked. "Is anything coming back? This is important."

Amy sighed. "Is there something that… I don't know, may have affected me deeply?"

Ian Looked thoughtful. "What are your thoughts about fire?"

Amy couldn't breathe. Her thoughts clouded. A memory surfaced.

_Amy was carried outside by a pretty woman._

"_Amy, stay here! If we don't come out, take care of Dan. I love you!" The woman then ran back into the house._

Amy stood up, knocking the chair to the ground. She moaned, and held her hands to her head. It was painful, emotionally and physically. Sharp pain pierced her head. And the memories kept coming.

_The huge mansion was burning, she couldn't breathe. Smoke was in her lungs and flames ate at her ankles. Nathan was choking next to her. He had asthma and couldn't breathe. In his arms was an Egyptian Mau._

The pain was intense, and Amy was seeing black spots. She fell to the ground.

**Next up: Dan's Memory Test! How you all must hate me now! * Pots of all kinds are flung at my face* **

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Tests Part 2

** Hi, guys! I hope I still have readers now…**

**I heard (or read, whatever) everyone complaining about the cliffhangers. So I will take pity on you all and not make this chapter a cliffhanger. So sad.**

**Just wanted to thank my reviewers. You guys are awesome! (When you're not trying to kill me…)**

**Disclaimer: WHY MUST EVERYONE RUB IT IN MY FACE THAT I DON'T OWN 39 CLUES?! I DON'T, OK?! Sheesh.**

_At the same time Amy stepped in her room_

Dan walked into his room. He saw the three triplets standing there, putting the finishing touches on the machine.

The machine looked was a chair that looked like a dentist's chair, with tons of wires hooked on. The wires were attached to a huge generater/computer.

Dan walked up to one of the triplets, the one that was a girl, and said, "What do you need me to do?"

The girl said, "Come sit on this chair. We'll explain the machine and what it does."

"Whoop-de-doo." Dan sighed.

The girl glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Dan sat down on the chair. A boy, one of the triplets, put a helmet on his head.

"The helmet will transmit your brain patterns and put them on the giant screen." She pointed at the computer. "We'll show you an image from Nellie's memory and maybe you'll recognize that image and figure out what happens next in that memory. The idea is to keep showing memories until it comes back naturally. Hopefully, this will speed things up." A thought seemed to come to her. "Oh, and the machine also searches through your subconscious, which means that we will be able to hear what you think of the memory. So will all the peope in the next room."

Nellie put on an identical helmet to the one Dan was wearing. Dan looked at the giant computer. It was divided into two sides, one for Dan, the other for Nellie.

The girl put a shot in his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"To make you sleep. The thing will only work if you're knocked out."

Dan shot one last glare, and closed his eyes.

_**In the point of view of Sinead and everyone in the room.**_

Sinead switched on the machine. She tested it out. "Dan, can you hear me?"

Dan's voice blasted through the speakers. "My name isn't Dan!" then, "It feels so weird. It's like talking in a dream."

It worked. "We are now showing the first memory."

An image flashed on Nellie's side.

_There was a funeral. Dan was being held upside-down by the Holt twins. Amy was stuttering nearby. _

Dan's voice came through into the room. His voice sounded slurred, so Sinead was thinking it was his subconscious. "Stupid… Nobody tried to help. Nobody cared. Nobody cared about us." An image showed up on the screen, on Dan's side.

_Dan was crying with his sister. Grace's death had happened and now there was nobody left who loved them._

"Nellie!" Sinead hissed. " Change the memory!"

_Dan was holding the million-dollar token from Grace's funeral. He finally looked happy._

Dan's image changed.

_The token burned in flames, dooming him to participate in the hunt._

What Sinead didn't know was that Dan was wheezing softly. His head was starting to throb, but he couldn't feel much. His senses were dulled.

Nellie tried memories of finding the clues.

_Dan and Amy in a car in Korea; Dan seeing Uncle Shep in Australia; Dan in Shakespeare's tomb._

Dan's images came speeding out.

_The Kabras burying them alive in Korea; The Holts attacking them in the subway train; Jonah Wizard, leaving them to the crocodiles; Alistair Oh, betraying them one too many times; _

Sinead was going to cry. She hadn't realized how many times all the Cahills had targeted them. She knew it was true they were the best at collecting clues, but still. That was messed up.

Dan was whimpering now. His head pounded, intense pain building up. He was breathing heavily, but Sinead was too busy looking at the screen to notice.

Nellie tried one last memory.

_Dan was hanging out with everyone. The hunt was over and they were the victors. Dan had this huge grin on his face. He was with family._

Dan's subconscious had a pessimistic side to that, too.

_Dan was alone in his room. Outside, he was living in the moment. But in here, he could show his emotions. Everyone may be nice now, but he couldn't forget horrors like that. His own family had tried to kill him, over and over. The only real family he had left was Amy, Fiske, and Nellie. But even Nellie had betrayed them once. He couldn't trust his own family. Dan threw a vase at the wall. He was unwillingly pulled into this Cahill world. A glass plate hit the wall. Deep inside, he loved his family. But in the same place was a hatred for the world Cahill and anything to do with it. _

_Sometimes, he wished he could forget it all._

Sinead was stunned. She had never known Dan had felt this way. It was his subconscious showing the thoughts and images of him, so he may not know he felt this way.

She was aware of shouting now. She ripped her eyes from the screen. Dan was shaking, and crying. He was the one who was shouting.

Sinead rushed over to him. "I need medic over here!" she shouted. She whispered to Dan that it was going to be okay. What was wrong with him?

"It hurts! A lot! Somebody make it go away!" Dan whimpered.

Sinead felt so helpless. What could she do?

"Sinead, move!" Hamilton Holt moved next to her. He picked up Dan and carried him out.

Dan's shouts faltered, but he was still shaking.

"Don't worry, little buddy. You'll be fine. Just hang in there." Hamilton reassured him.

_**In a guest bedroom that was turned into a hospital room where Amy and Dan are**_

Amy opened her eyes. Her head pulsed slightly. "Ohhhh… my head."

She looked to her side. In another bed was Dan. He looked pale, and he was shaking. Amy got up out of the bed and stepped toward him.

"Nathan? Nathan, say something! Don't freak me out, Dweeb!" She felt a tear fall.

" He's fine. Dan just needs some rest," a girl said. It was one of those triplets. "Do you remember anything that happened to you about an hour ago?"

"I-I was doing my m-memory test and I got dizzy, a-and my head hurt. I th-think I blacked out. Wh-What happened to Nathan?"

"Dan- Nathan was hooked to the machine. The tests seemed to work fine, but something was happening to him physically. We don't know what happened."

Amy looked at Dan. This was one dangerous place.

**There! No cliffhanger. Party poopers.**

**Some questions because I am bored…**

**Dogs or cats?**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**Any complaints? **

**Favorite color?**

**REVIEW! (please)**


	8. Chapter 8 Annoyances

**Hi yah guys! I just want to say, dude (who is a guest) it made me burst out laughing the way you went back to ch.1 to review to tell me to update. **

**Faithful reviewers who want to kill me, you are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. Capeche?**

_**Annoyances**_

Dan opened his eyes. He couldn't remember where he was. He was sitting in a bed.

Dan's head hurt. So did his chest when someone squeezed it tightly. "Oh, Nathan! Don't scare me like that ever again!"

Dan blinked. He saw a girl with reddish-brown hair. "Christie, where are we?"

Amy stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "What do you mean, 'where are we?' We're at the Cahill's house! Trying to get back our memory!"

Dan stared at Amy blankly. Then he laughed. "Ok, Christie, I get it. It's April Fool's Day, isn't it? Wow, you almost got me with that one!"

"Nathan, I'm not kidding…" Amy said shakily.

Suddenly, a large person burst into the room. "Dan! My man! You're finally awake!"

Then the boy realized Dan was looking at him blankly. "Oh. Yeah. The memory thing. I'm Hamilton Holt. I am your cousin, part of the Tomas branch, awesome athlete, and your friend."

Dan looked at Amy. "And you even got the neighborhood to participate. Wow, you must have been planning this for months! You should've added ninjas, though."

Amy and 'Hamilton' shared a look. "Um, Dan. Yeah… you figured it out. Darn. Wow, look at the time! I really think you should come with us downstairs." Amy fake-smiled.

They were met with this old guy downstairs. He smiled at him. "How are you feeling, Dan?"

"My name isn't Dan. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

Amy shot the old man a 'we-have-got-a-problem' glance.

"Fiske, could we possibly talk in a separate room?" Amy said.

'Fiske' apparently saw Amy's panic. "Of course."

Dan made a move to follow them, but the big guy called Hamilton stopped him. "Dan, you should really wait here. We could talk about… uh… ninjas! Yeah!"

Dan's attention was hooked. " Ok! So, a ninja lord always has to…"

**Amy's pov with Fiske in the other room**

Amy had just explained everything to Fiske. He had a troubled expression. "Amy, this is serious."

Amy glanced at him.

"I mean, Christie. We need to get the Starlings."

He pulled out his phone. "Sinead, we need you in the guest bedroom on the 4th floor. Bring the schematics and notes from Dan's testing. See you soon."

Sinead burst through the door. " What happened? What's wrong?"

Amy told her. She gaped. Sinead looked at her schematics. Her eyes flared.

"I have a theory. Dan's-" glare from Amy "-Nathan's memory problem may have been because of the machine. That's probably why he was hurt afterward…" She was mostly talking to herself now. " The machine probably enhanced the part of his head that was damaged, therefore making the additional problem of short-term memory loss. If I were to guess, it would last until something really shocking happened to him. Like, shock his head into just regular memory loss."

Amy gaped. "What are we going to do?" she moaned.

**That night at dinner, everyone, excluding Dan and Amy. (I think this is a funny section. Please read to you half-fanfiction readers.)**

"…and so, Dan has now gotten short-term memory loss." Sinead finished explaining.

"Anybody have any ideas on how to get his regular memory loss back?" Hamilton said.

Sinead was about to speak, but Natalie interrupted. "We could try cognitive recalibration on him."

Hamilton looked at her blankly. "What?"

"I'll explain it to you, Dolt. Cognitive recalibration is where you make physical contact with the skull in order to get rid of something." At Hamilton's blank look, she sighed, exasperated. "It means you hit him really hard on the head. I volunteer!"

Sinead stifled a giggle. "Ahem. I have an idea. Perhaps something really shocking has to happen to him, to speed up his brain. Or jolt his brain into remembering most of his memory."

"What should we do?" Ted said. **(I just love rhyming. xD)**

Reagan said, "We could make him run for a marathon!"

Madison added, "Or do 100 push-ups!"

Ned scowled. "We don't him to have a heart-attack."

"Somebody could kiss him." Ian said, absent-mindedly.

Everyone stared at him. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Sinead stumbled. "No, Ian… you actually said something perfect! It would totally catch Dan by surprise and it makes contact with his head! And everyone knows people feel woozy after a kiss. Maybe that will help his head, too. It's perfect."

"Who's going to kiss him?" Hamilton asked.

"Who would Dan be surprised by…" Ned started.

"… the most?" Ted finished.

Everyone turned toward Natalie. She, being a Lucian, put two and two together quickly.

She stood up and shrieked. "NO! NEVER! I WOULD RATHER DIE!"

Fiske shushed her. "Quiet down, Natalie. You're the perfect candidate."

Natalie sneered, ruining her perfect features. " And why on earth would I ever kiss Daniel?!" she asked in her cool, British accent.

"Please, Natalie. For Dan's sake." Fiske pleaded.

Natalie sighed. " Only so we can get back to fighting. It doesn't have to be long, does it? It can be only one, right?"

She could see everyone laughing at her expense. Well, all except Fiske. Natalie looked into his eyes and saw happiness and gratefulness. Something she never saw in Isabel's eyes. Ever.

She sat up straighter and stared straight ahead.

Jonah cleared his throat. " So, just to get this straight, my homies. Natalie has to kiss Dan and then his memory will come back?"

Sinead's laughter died down a little. "Not quite. Only the short-time memory loss. We are still working on other ways to bring back their permanent memories."

"Then it's settled. Well, I'm going to bed. Bye guys." Hamilton left.

Everyone left one by one, until Natalie was the last person left.

She scowled.

She, Natalie Kabra, had to kiss a peasant. A FLO. Daniel Cahill.

**Semi-ish cliffhanger! Don't hate on me. I was bored. **

**See ya later. You can ask me any questions in your reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter. **

**Speaking of reviews…**

**I LOVE you guys! You always make my day. **** Except when you're trying to kill me.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Kiss

**Well, well. Here I am. I just want to say that I am apparently unteachable with cliffhangers, semi-cliffhangers, or semi-ish cliffhangers. I'll just make this a tiny, half semi-ish cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. Such a sad sentence. But if I did, I would have Natan, Amian, and Hamead. Nobody would have died.**

_**The Kiss**_

Natalie reviewed her battle plan. First, she was to get him to hate her. Y'know, because he forgot who she was. Then, she was supposed to kiss him.

She was all for the first part. She wasn't sure about the last part. There was that moment of weakness in the car, when she thought he was cute. But that was just hormones! Probably just the happiness of seeing him again.

The first part of the plan had already been set in motion. She had already snuck up on him and pushed him in the pool. That's when he 'rediscovered' the cobra nickname again. She didn't know anyone other than Amy could turn that shade of red. Apparently, she was wrong.

And she had also dumped flour over his head, causing him to take a second shower. Natalie was trying to enjoy herself as best she could before her lips were doomed.

Now she was doing the third and final trick. She set a vanilla cupcake on the counter and slipped out into the living room.

As expected, Daniel walked into the kitchen after his shower. He was in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Who's cupcake is this? If nobody takes it, it's fair game!" 10 seconds later. "Alright, I'm gonna take it!"

_Wait for it… _Natalie thought.

A loud pop echoed in the kitchen.

"OK! Who would dare rig a cupcake with a firecracker inside?! Wait a minute… only one person could be so evil. QUEEN COBRA!"

Daniel stomped into the living room, covered in cupcake. "Give me a second. Man, I have to take another shower!"

**10 minutes later…**

"Ok, I'm back. How dare you! What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Dan shouted as soon as he entered the living room.

"If you're done with your temper tantrum, I have something to say." Natalie said with difficulty. "It's a secret, so come over here."

Cautiously, Dan tiptoed over to where Natalie was standing. He was a little taller than her, but not too much.

Natalie took a deep breath. Doomed, doomed, doomed.

She grabbed his shoulders and put her lips to his.

Her first thought was _his lips are soft. _ Her second was _eww._

He had immediately stiffened and let out a sound like "Mmgh!"

She let go of him and pushed him onto the couch. He just sat there, eyes wide and in a daze. He started hyperventilating.

"Honestly, I'm not that bad of a kisser. Pull yourself together, Daniel."

He responded by making weird choking sounds.

**Dan's sort-of pov**

Dan was totally caught by surprise. And when she had let go of him, he had this queasy-happy feeling in his stomach. After-effects of kissing. Ewww…

His head was starting to hurt, too. There was something like a shockwave in his head. Memories started flooding in. He remembered his kidnapping, and his memory test. All of yesterday and at the hospital. Maine, too.

Some other memories came, too.

_Dan was tied to a plastic chair, being pushed toward an airplane propeller._

_Dan looking at a photo of a happy couple. His parents._

_A horrible fire at a large mansion. He was carrying a cat. Saladin._

Then he realized there was laughter. He snapped out of his daze and looked around. A lot of people were standing there. The red-headed triplets were snickering. Ian Kabra had large smirk on his face. Hamilton was laughing outright. Only Natalie wasn't expressing mirth. She was scowling and blushing like crazy. He had thought only Christie could get that red.

She was muttering something like, "Stupis Cahills… Revenge… poison…"

Sinead came up to Dan and said, "Do you remember anything?"

Now he was grateful for the distraction from the laughing. "Yeah, I remember everything and some new memories. What's tungsten?"

"It's a type of metal-" She gasped. "A clue! That's right! You're the only one who remembers all the clues! Oh, man…" She brightened. "But this is good! This means you're on the road to remembering!"

Dan stared at her. He thought she was going crazy.

"Tell me what design was on Fiske's shirt on the 28th of March?"

Dan immediately said, "Black polo shirt with a black sweater with the Madrigal crest on it." Then his eyes crossed. "Whoah!"

Sinead whooped. "A breakthrough! Finally!"

_What a bunch of weirdos _Dan thought.

**There. Not a big cliffie. Hardly any, actually. Have a good day, reviewers and readers.**

**Some boring questions…**

**Favorite superhero?**

**Favorite candy?**

**39 Clues character?**

**Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Virtual Simulator

**Guest: dude, you are annoyingly persistent. However, I have been bumped to the second page. UNACCEPTABLE! So, congratulations on getting your update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues. Sue Me. (Get it? My new story? Ahh, everyone's a critic.)**

_The Virtual Simulator_

Amy finally got the giggles out of her. Seeing her brother getting kissed? Priceless!

And he was getting his memory back. That was great. But a little part of Amy was jealous of her brother. All she had gotten out of her tests was a major migraine due to the whole "fire" episode. She still didn't understand what had happened.

But he was probably getting his memory back because of his photographic memory.

Amy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to look at the girl triplet. She was smiling merrily at what had just happened.

"Nobody's laughed like this since your… disappearance. Anyway, we have a new machine, if you would like to try it."

Amy glanced at the girl. "What about Da- Nathan?"

Sinead looked at her with wide eyes. "You almost called him Dan!"

"It sounded better." Amy said defensively.

"No, no! This is good. And to answer your question, he will be doing flash cards and word triggering. Nothing dangerous."

Amy sighed. "Let's try this machine of yours."

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALLUCIAN JANUS**

"This is the simulator. I will pull up an object and this helmet will show the first thing that comes to mind. You will be experiencing the memory firsthand, but not interacting with the people in there." Sinead said, while pointing to a large metal crate with wires.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes. Here."

Amy put on the helmet. It fit her snugly, but not too tight. She stepped into the simulator.

"Amy, Can you hear me?"

"My name isn't Amy." She mumbled. "Yes!" She shouted, louder than before.

"Here's the first object." A sparkling ocean was shown.

The gray walls around Amy vanished. Around her, there was an ocean with all kinds of blues. She looked down. The metal floors were gone, too. She was instead on a boat. She looked out at the sea.

"I… know this…" Amy mumbled. A word appeared in her mind. Aztureplean.

She giggled. "Aztureplean!" A combination of all blue and green colors. "I remember! Australia!"

"Good! Next object." A jade necklace appeared.

Memories flooded Amy's mind. The simulator reflected these memories quickly. An old woman, smiling kindly at her, the necklace on her neck. The necklace opening a small box. The necklace on her necklace, hardly ever taken off.

"Shut it down!" Sinead's voice echoed. "It's going berserk with all the memories."

Amy's eyes were closed, but she could see so much.

_Amy and Dan smiling with an old woman with a kind face._

_Amy and Dan sitting with their au pair, Nellie, on an airplane._

_Amy on the ground, with Ian Kabra on her. She felt happiness._

Pain in the back of her head blocked out everything. "I remember. My name is Amy Hope Cahill. I have a brother, Dan. I am a Cahill."

She was getting dizzy. She could see a fire, faces, objects, but nothing made sense.

She opened her eyes. All was quiet. Tear tracks fell on her cheeks. All she could think was _What was that?_

**EKATERINALUCIANMADRIGALJANUS TOMAS**

Dan was annoyed. And angry. And bored.

He always knew the Cobra girl was insane. The proof was that she had kissed him. Gross…. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she had acted like nothing happened. Just plain ignored him.

He had felt a flutter in his stomach just seeing her. EWWW…. Ninjas don't like girls.

So now he was sitting at a gray table facing air.

The door opened, and in walked miss Prada Princess herself. Dan cringed.

"What are you doing here?" he spat out.

Natalie gave him an equally disgusted glare. " It's not that I _want_ to, Daniel, it's that I am forced to be here. The delusional Cahills thought that since I had the _greatest_ effect on your memory, that I should do your testing." She scoffed "Delusional lunatics, I say."

"It's Dan! When will you get that-" he stopped talking abruptly, eyes wide.

Natalie smirked. "So you do admit that's your name!"

"It just slipped out."

A voice blared from nowhere. "See? He even remembered his name when you were in there for barely two minutes!"

They both blushed a deep scarlet.

Natalie angrily sat down. "Let's get started, peasant."

**LUCIANJANUSMADRIGALTOMASEKAT ERINA**

In the other room, Sinead Starling sat down at the table, deep in thought. After taking Amy to the library (Where she was very happy), she had come here to think about Amy and Dan.

Hamilton Holt sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

She glanced up at him. "Nothing."

"I know that look. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Well… I've been thinking… maybe it would be best if Amy and Dan didn't remember."

"What?!" He said with wide eyes.

"Think about it. Do we really want them to remember the horrors they went through? To relive the pain? We still get nightmares. Don't deny it!"

"I'm not! What would they say if we didn't let them remember? Is it fair to them?"

"Is it fair to force them back into a world where they never chose to be in the first place?"

"No. But we could give them the choice."

Sinead smiled at him. "You're a really good listener, you know that?" A tear fell down her cheek.

She felt arms around her. "It'll be okay, Sinead. They can choose to remember. Just relax."

Sinead laid her head on the Holt's shoulder. It would be all right.

**Semi-Cliffhanger! Dan's test is next chapter! So is the choice!**

**If you want, you can choose – Remember? Or forget?**

**Some Questions…**

**Neon or Tie Dye? **_**(I personally, love both because I love to mismatch)**_

**Favorite color? **_**(purple or blue for me)**_

**Favorite 39 Clues Book? **_**(I love **__**The Sword Thief**__** and **__**Into the Gauntlet)**_

**REVIEW! The more reviews, the more updates. Not that I'm hinting anything…**


	11. Chapter 11 Remembering (partly)

**I'm back! I am so excited 'cuz I'm almost to 100 reviews! O.O YEEEEHHAAHHHH!**

**Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers!**

**Dan and Amy will remember! Justice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. Or chocolate. Or ninjas. Let's just rub it in my face about how many awesome things I don't own.**

_Remembering (Partly) and NATAN!_

Amy was tired of the pain in her head. It always started in the back of her head and worked it's way outward. It was downright painful and exhausting.

But when the pain finished, she got more memories, which troubled her. Here were some of the most puzzling:

_Amy sitting in a car with Ian Kabra. He was smiling a charming smile at her and a piece of her heart melted._

_Amy and Dan were sitting in a library, Amy looking at a very old book with purple writing in it. The handwriting looked familiar… _**(One False Note, guys.)**

_Amy and Dan were sitting on a porch, talking to a man completely in black. He scared her._

Little by little, she was regaining her memory.

Too little. Too much time. She had to get it back soon. She felt so empty, so out of the loop.

She had to find out more.

When in doubt, hack into a secret computer. Amy knew she could do that. **(Rapid Fire Series training, people.)**

**TOMASLUCIANJANUSEKATERINAMADRIGAL**

"Look, Cobra, I just _love _that you care so much for me to personally do my testing. Really. But you can go. As in leave me alone." Dan complained in a sickly sweet voice.

Natalie scowled. "Let's just get this over with. What are your thoughts on fire?"

Dan's eyes widened. He lost focus. All went black.

He opened his eyes. _He saw a burning mansion…no… he was in the mansion._

_He had grabbed a cat and followed Amy. He couldn't breath. His asthma was to blame. _"I know this place…"

_He was at a beach house. Dan saw an old man next to him, and Amy. They were going to jump. Then a woman appeared out of nowhere and saved them…_

"Daniel! Daniel!" He was vaguely aware of someone shaking him. "Wake up, wannabe ninja!"

He opened his eyes, for real. Dan was still in his chair, but slumped against it.

Natalie was hugging him. "Oh my gosh, **(or oh my Ian Kabra, whichever you prefer)** Daniel, you scared me. You were in a daze…" She realized she was hugging him, and practically shoved him away from her.

"Aww, you do care." Dan mumbled.

"Shut up!"

"So… are we going to continue?"

"Yes, idiot. Okay, thoughts on colored hair?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"Got it! Sheesh… Um, I guess it's cool." An image popped into his head. Nellie had accidentally colored her hair blue and purple and green. And it did help to say that Dan had changed the colored caps on her hair jars.

"Nellie's hair was so crazy!" he laughed.

"What?" Natalie looked at him, confused.

"Ok, so I took her hair colors and…" Dan started to say excitedly.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Just wanted you to read it before I had to get of the computer!**

**I love reviews and I love reviewers. Hint, hint. And to dude(guest) : What the heck is mb?**

**1 more question….**

**Do you like the story? Or shout I trash it?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Dan's Realization

**Hi! I'm back. Just saying, I swear everyone thinks I just sit around reading your angry reviews and laughing. (I only do that **_**most **_**of the time) I have a life, too!**

**Annddd… YOU GUYS GOT ME TO 100 REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHH! AWESOMENESS! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

**I dedicate this chapter to AmianNatan4ever, who told me to stop procrastinating, and Dude (guest) who got me to 100 reviews.**

**Ok. Enough of that. You guys want to read the story.**

**Disclaimer: Must I say this every time? *****Sigh*****I don't own 39 clues. **

_**Dan's Realization**_

"…And then, when Nellie came downstairs, she was as red as a tomato! I swear! And her hair! It was like someone who was colorblind chose them!" Dan boasted.

Nellie called from the speakers, "I KNEW it was you! GRRR! Do you know how long it took me to get it out? When you remember everything, I swear I'm gonna-"

Natalie sighed. "Nellie, as much as I love what you're going to do to him, you must calm down. Just for a little bit."

"Fine. But this isn't over." Natalie could practically _hear_ the glare on her face.

Dan stuck out his tongue. "Your just mad because you didn't figure out how I did it."

"Enough! Next question; What do you think of airplanes?"

Dan thought for a moment. "Like I've been on them forever." He felt an image come on.

_He was strapped to a plastic chair, being pushed toward an airplane propeller. The engine was about to touch his hair-_

"Dan! Concentrate!" Natalie scolded.

Dan opened his eyes. He couldn't see the engine anymore. But it had felt so _real._

Natalie looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Next question."

Natalie was still suspicious. She used her Lucian- trained eyes to spot anything wrong. She saw sweat on his forehead, and he was shaking slightly. He was avoiding eye contact, which everyone knows that means they are hiding something.

"What did you see, Daniel?" Natalie demanded, in a soft voice.

"Nothing." Still not making eye contact.

Natalie reached out and took his chin in her hand and tilted it up. He was surprised, but in the split moment she saw his eyes, she could see his emotions. Fear. Anger. Sadness.

Dan wrested his head away from her face, breaking eye contact again.

Using her Lucian interrogating skills, Natalie whispered, "Tell me what you saw, Daniel. It may be important."

"It probably is. To you, anyway. Not to me. I don't care."

Natalie was taken aback. "What?"

Dan stood up. "Ever since I've been here, I've gotten back memories. Things that shouldn't be possible, or real. And I'm only 14! There is no way I have experienced those things." He kept ranting. "What if I am in danger, here? I was happy in Maine! But no, you had to kidnap me! Sometimes, sometimes…"

He paused. "Sometimes… I wish I could just forget everything. And never remember."

Dan jumped up and ran out the door. He had to get away from here.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Amy looked at the computer screen. She couldn't believe how many secrets were on this thing.

Hacking into it was pretty easy. The password was 'family.' Seriously? Way too predictable.

Anyway, she couldn't believe how many things this family had been keeping from them. She and her brother were next in line for a branch leadership? Weird.

She knew someone who would be able to answer her questions. A certain Cobra whose entire life had been based on secrets.

Ian Kabra.

**Done for now. This was more of a filler chapter, because I was bored and a little low on creative juice.**

**Read and Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Graveyard and Attack

**Dude, you are slightly (Really) aggravating! But I have (again) been bumped to the second page. So THERE! You got your update :P (That was a mean tongue)**

**Disclaimer: RAWWHGHGHG! I DON'T OWN 39 CLUES! ANGER!**

_The Graveyard_

"Dan!" Natalie shouted. "Come back!"

Dan didn't want to come back. He wanted to run as fast as he could from everything.

He bolted out the door. Converse weren't the best shoes to run in.

"TAXI!" Dan wheezed after he got a little distance.

"Were do ya wanna go, kid?" A middle-aged man asked him from the yellow cab.

"Anywhere. As long as you get me out of here."

"I specialize in that." The man said as he stepped on the pedal.

Dan breathed deeply in the back of the taxi. It smelled gross, but he was willing to deal with it as long as he was away from those weirdos.

Dan looked out the window. The scenery passed by in a green blur. It would have been pretty if Dan wasn't so freaked out right now.

A cemetery passed by. Dan's eyes widened. "Stop! Stop here!"

"Got it, kid!" The driver swerved to the left towards the cemetery. After he had parked, he asked, "Um, you have cash to pay me, right?"

Dan absentmindedly took out his emergency money. "Thanks." He mumbled as the driver took off.

He stared at the cemetery. The reason he had stopped was because he had seen a name. Grace Cahill. The name brought strong memories of sadness and joy.

He walked around, glancing at the gravestones as he went. There.

He knelt at the gravestone. It said:

_Grace Cahill_

_A great mother and grandmother, and world traveler._

_You will be missed._

Then there was a symbol at the bottom that had a wolf, snake, bear, and dragon. In the center was a tiny M.

Dan touched the grave, and the images started.

_An old woman and Dan sitting in front of a library_

_The old woman and Dan playing pranks on others._

The images kept coming mercilessly. It was all a blur, most of them had the old woman-

It was too much. Too many images. He sank to the ground, tears spilling down his cheeks.

The pain. It was too much-

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Ian Kabra walked down the hall to his room. Dan had just ran from the room about 15 minutes ago.

Immature brat.

He wondered what was with Amy. She was saying she was tired, and she went to her room. Ian had a feeling there was more to that.

He walked into his room. Something felt wrong…

The door slammed shut. Ian spun around. There was nobody there. But Ian hadn't felt a breeze…

He grabbed onto the door handle. Locked from the outside.

Ian turned again- and found a knife to his throat. The attacker had crept up behind him.

"Don't move. Or I will kill you."

Ian's eyes widened. Amy? That was her voice…

"Amy? What are you-"

"Don't speak unless spoken to. Don't want you to scream for help. I will just deny everything."

Ian glared, even though she couldn't she him.

"Answer my questions and I won't hurt you. We can just forget this all happened. Or I could give you a reminder…" At this, she pushed a little more on the knife. "What does it mean to be a Cahill? I hacked into a computer, and it said my brother and I were heirs. What does it mean?"

"You may have to give some room to breathe, first." Ian said haughtily.

Amy pushed Ian forward, where he stumbled. Only for a second, though.

He turned and saw that Amy had a dart gun pointed at his face. "Seriously, Love? A dart gun, too?"

"Don't call me Love!" Amy snapped. "I hardly know you."

"You know me enough to be comfortable attacking me."

"Shut up! Just answer the questions!"

Ian thought for a minute. Oh, yeah. "A Cahill a person born from one of 5 branches. Ekaterina, Lucian, Madrigal, Janus, or Tomas. There have been many famous people from the Cahills. And you are heir to the Madrigal leadership. Natalie and I are heirs to the Lucian branch leadership."

Amy's eyes widened. "So, everything you said when you kidnapped us is true?"

"Yes. Could I get a tissue?" Ian didn't really want a tissue. He just wanted the knockout poison inside it.

"Why?"

"I need to blow my nose, obviously." Thank goodness for Lucian liars.

"I guess."

"Thank you." Ian walked over to the table and grabbed the syringe and hid it in his sleeve. He pretended to blow his nose.

He started walking toward Amy.

"Wh-What are you doing? G-Get back!" Amy stuttered.

"Oh, Amy, you won't shoot me. Or did you forget Korea?"

Amy grabbed her head. "Oww.."

Ian saw his chance. "I thin it went something like this."

He grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised, he could tell. But no time for dawdling.

He grabbed the syringe and pressed it to her shoulder.

Amy gasped in surprise and fell to the floor. She glared at Ian murderously before slipping into the depths of unconsciousness.

Ian let out air he had been holding.

Well, at least he got to kiss her.

**Finished for now! **

**Questions…**

**Are you as frustrated as I am about nobody updating stories on here?**

**Do you like the Hunger Games/39 Clues story called ****The Cahill Games: Burning Cycle****? (I LOVE IT!)**

**Do you like my other stories? (Just to make sure…)**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Memories and Disaster

**Eh, no problem Dude. You are one of my most faithful reviewers!**

**And I **_**am**_** one of the people who update most. *****Snooty face is on*******

**Disclaimer: 39 Clues does not yet belong to me. Again, today I have performance issues.**

_Memories _

Natalie was still sitting in her chair. Dan didn't want to remember?

She could understand. Not just understand, but sympathize. She was in the Clue Hunt, too.

Where could Dan have run off to? Natalie thought.

A memory came to her: She and Dan were fighting.

"_Why do you have to be so dirty and un-elegant? She shouted._

"_Maybe I just don't want to! At least I can have fun!" he snapped._

"_Just as a badly dressed orphan boy would say."_

_Dan glared at her. "That's right. Maybe you don't have feelings because you never lost anything important. I lost my parent, Grace, everything for the Cahills! You probably had everything you needed at the wave of a hand!"_

_He stomped off. Natalie was speechless for once._

That was right before the explosion. _I did lose something I cared about after all._

Natalie pondered. Dan would go where he felt the most emotion. Probably his parents and Grace, due to the argument. They were in a graveyard, now, a little away from the mansion.

Natalie knew he was there. She quietly got up and walked to the hallway.

She wasn't really dressed for travel, but it was close. She thought about calling a limo, but that would take too much time.

Natalie sighed. _Only for Dan. _" Taxi!"

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Natalie looked around the cemetery. Where were the graves… there.

Dan sat crumpled against the grave of Grace Cahill. Tear tracks were visible on his face. He was shaking slightly.

"Daniel?"

No response.

"Daniel!" Natalie ran towards him (In high heels. Quite a feat.) "Wake up, Cahill! Don't leave me alone again!"

"Again?" Dan mumbled.

Natalie sat next to him, while supporting him up. "Yes, again, you American git! We thought you died!"

Dan winced, no doubt because of the memories. "Sorry."

"I am going to make you sorry, you stupid ninja!"

"You're good at masking your emotions. Not good enough. You care about me, but you insult. I tip my ninja hat to you."

Natalie blushed. "No! No way!"

Dan tried to grin, but it came out as more of a grimace. "It hurts. Maybe you should just kill me now."

"No I won't! You're joking!"

"If you care about me, you would end the pain for me now."

"I don't care about you! And I refuse to kill you!"

"You don't want to be like Isabel. I get it. But let me die happy. Do you care about me, too?"

Natalie gaped. Dan liked her, too? He must have been semi-conscious. He needed help. And he remembered Isabel.

"Yes, I like you. You need help, though!" And with that she dragged Dan toward the taxi.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

"Sinead? What is wrong with her?"

Ian demanded as he paced around the room.

"I don't know!" Sinead said irritably. "Be patient! The x-rays should help uncover _something._"

Amy was currently strapped to a table, still unconscious, while high-tech Ekaterina sensors scanned her.

The sensor _beeped. _Ian and Sinead bolted toward the screen.

Sinead got there first. "Oh, no…"

"What? What's wrong?!" Ian said frantically, not very Lucian-like.

"She's… She's in worse condition than we thought. I don't know how the doctors missed this…"

Ian shoved forward and glanced at the screen. What he saw made him gasp weakly.

It was a picture of Amy's scull. That wasn't the bad thing. There was a large gray area in the back of her head. A large piece of metal.

Surely enough to kill her at any time.

**Done! THE CLIFFHANGERS HAVE RETURNED!**

**Questions:**

**Have you seen the movie **_**Pitch Perfect? **_**It's like my favorite!**

**Have you heard **_**Primadonna **_**by Marina and the Diamonds? It totally reminds me of Natalie! Please listen to it!**

**Like Cliffhanger? Or Hate Cliffhanger?**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15 Surgery and Anger

**I'm back to torture you all with cliffhangers again….**

**Dude, I miss your 'update of else' reviews. They are what make me update because I procrastinate… Don't make me do another cliffhanger…**

**Thanks to iheartamianplusnatan for 'liking' my new story not yet written. After this one, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues or kingdoms. (Foreshadowing next story…hahaha)**

_Surgery and Apologies_

Amy was immediately rushed to the CCC. They wouldn't have enough time to get her to a hospital. Sinead carried her to an operating table.

This explained the weird episodes, the constant pain.

Ian never left her side. She could die!

Sinead was sweating. "I'll do the surgery. Get these materials." Ian rushed away.

_Oh, Amy. Why didn't you say anything? _Sinead worried.

Ian came back. "Here." He said, breathless.

"Turn her over." Sinead said, shakily. "CCC, please give me a magnifying glass and x-ray." **(Let's pretend it is actually this advanced.)**

Sinead sat down on a high chair. "Ok…." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Sinead injected some heavy anesthesia into Amy's arm. She let out a little moan.

Then she started the surgery.

**Too gross to describe… but later….**

Sinead wiped some sweat off of her head with the back of her hand. It was time to take the metal out. Her hand trembled.

Too much. "Ian! I can't do it. I might damage her even more if I try!"

Ian took no time at all. "Give it to me."

He bent over Amy. "Love, if you die again on me, you will face the wrath of Ian Kabra."

He kept muttering sweet things during the extraction. "Love, I love you. You won't remember this, thank goodness, but I do. There. Congratulations. You got me to say it." Ian said it so low that Sinead couldn't hear.

"It's out!" Ian yelped.

"Good! Now help me!" Sinead started cleaning up Amy's head and wrapping it.

Ian let out a huge amount of breath. "I hope I never have to do _that_ again."

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

"Daniel, you idiot." Natalie said through gritted teeth.

She was currently dragging Dan through to the mansion. "I hate you, I hate ninjas, and I hate pulling unconscious wannabe ninjas that are you!"

Natalie finally got to the door. She opened it and pulled Dan to his room.

Natalie didn't show it, but she was scared. What if he died?

She tucked him in bed and forced some water down his throat.

Then she sat next to him. For the next half hour, her eyes never left his face.

"You look….cute when you're worried." Dan mumbled groggily.

"Dan!" Natalie said as she threw her arms around him.

"Cobra germs! Ewww…. Get off of me, Nat."

Natalie looked at him, her anger returning. "You- You git! And it's Natalie! And you scared me to death. You idiot! I had to drag you partway! Do you know how bad it is for my heels?" Natalie stopped talking.

Dan had fallen asleep. When she was talking. "Idiot." She mumbled.

At least he was okay. Even if he was the rudest person alive.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Little did everyone know, both Amy and Dan had disturbing dreams that night. Ones that would activate hidden emotions and the rest of their memories. Even the explosion.

The big question was: What exactly had happened at the explosion that caused both of them painful injuries and memory loss?

**Next Chapter! HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers are back!**

***Flowerpots rain over me and I run for cover * AHHHH!**

**Angry Reviewers: How dare she! **

**Review! Even if they are flames. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 The Explosion

**I think I suffer from second-page-sickness. It's when I update after being put on the second page.**

**Yes, AmianNatan4ever, I love Marina and the Diamonds! She is so awesome.**

**And, somehow, I seem to have forgotten what a cliffhanger was….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. (I'm bored. Bored equals boring disclaimers)**

**Leo Valdez: I'll save you!**

**Me: Leo?! OMG He's here! I knew he liked me better!**

**Leo: demigod39cluesfan does not own 39 Clues! Disclaimer brought to you by Flaming Hot Leo Valdez!**

**Me: Thanks Leo!**

_The Explosion_

Dan slept in his bed. Well, sort of. If you called being tormented with visions and nightmares sleeping, he was.

_Being buried alive. Twice._

_A happy grandmother._

_A crazy-haired young woman laughing with him. Nellie._

On and on, the memories kept tormenting him. Some good, some bad.

Dan gasped and opened his eyes. He remembered everything.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Amy had the strangest dreams. The most recent one had to do with Ian Kabra.

*Dream state *

Amy squinted her eyes. She couldn't make out much but Ian's face.

"I love you. There."

What? Ian loved her?

Weirdest dream ever.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Dan stepped out of his bedroom. He walked down the hall to Fiske's bedroom and knocked.

"Who is it? The door is open."

Dan walked in.

Fiske squinted. "Dan? Is something bothering you?"

Dan walked silently to Fiske and hugged him. "I remember everything."

Fiske understood and just hugged him back.

Tears were falling down both their faces.

Fiske broke the silence. "Dan, I know this is hard to ask you, but we need to know; what happened at the Vesper hideout?"

Dan looked up at him. "Horrible things."

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Amy sat up straight. She blinked. Everything returned. Memories, emotions…. Particularly about Ian Kabra.

And her head hurt.

She left the room.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Fiske walked with Dan and called an emergency Cahill meeting. Otherwise known as wake-up-and-don't-be-late meetings.

From the door, Amy walked in, looking a little woozy. (Can't imagine why…)

"Dan….Dan! I remember…" She said, in a broken, airy way.

Fiske asked again, "What happened?"

Dan's face darkened immensely. "If you don't mind nightmares, I'll tell you."

_*** Flashback ***_

_Dan and Amy snuck into the hideout, dressed like guards._

_They were walking down the hall, trying to find the command center. The plan was to hack into the computer system, and then make a self-destruction meltdown. The plan was to be out by then. The plan didn't work._

_They made to the center easily enough. The Vespers just thought Amy and Dan were one of them._

_Amy put a flashdrive in a computer. She was in the process of hacking it, when gunshots rang out. The door banged open, and Vesper guards came in._

"_Intruders! Kill them!"_

_Amy worked furiously. The information was downloaded and she tried to activate a self-destruction._

_Dan took a fighting stance. "May the ninjas help me." He whispered._

_He spun a sidekick to a man's side and punched another. He was winning until more came. _

"_Amy! We have to go!"_

"_I haven't found it yet!" She panicked._

"_We'll improvise!" Dan said through gritted teeth._

_He knocked a woman out of the way, and pulled Amy toward the door. They sprinted for a safe place._

"_In there!" Amy whispered, pointing to a small closet. She and Dan looked at each other._

"_What are we going to do? We can't activate anything!" Amy said, wide-eyed._

"_Actually… we can. I-I brought a back-up in case I had to stay behind." Dan whispered, looking down._

"_Don't play the hero!" Amy snapped. She smiled wistfully. "Our duty comes first. I'll take the bomb."_

"_No! You go, I go!" Dan stared stubbornly._

"_Fine!"_

_Dan started connecting wires. They quietly snuck out of the closet._

_A gunshot rang out, and a scream. Amy. "Dan…. I think I'm hit!" She wailed._

_Dan couldn't speak, because he also got hit. In the leg. Dan crumpled. Dan turned his communicator on. "Fiske? We're…we're not going to make it. But we'll take the Vespers down with us."_

_He pressed the button and threw it down the hall._

_Fire. All around them. Fire. _

_It burned. Pain clawed through the Cahills. Nothing was so excruciating as this. Amy and Dan slipped into the realm of unconsciousness, and maybe even death._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

Amy held her arms and shivered. Dan looked anywhere but at the Cahills all around him.

Dan snapped up and said, "I'm going to bed."

"Me too!" Amy hastily agreed.

They left the room.

"I didn't know how much they went through…" Fiske trailed off.

Not a thing was said. One by one, they all trudged up to their rooms.

No doubt they would have nightmares.

**Oh, look! I guess I do remember what a cliffhanger is!**

**Finished! ONE MORE CHAPTER! OMG! I am so excited!**

**Natan and Amian!**

**Questions…**

** you like it?**

**2.I'm going to make a fanfiction about Cahill survival. Not a Boot-camp! Like dropped out of a plane and have to survive in the wild survival. Would you read and review it?**

**That is all. Review, please!**


	17. Chapter 17 The End

**Sorry, Dude, but this is the last chapter. *Sniff * Sorry.**

**Unfortunate of Fortunate Cahill Kidnappings has one more chapter, too.**

**The sad stuff out of the way, STORY TIME! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. Or Dan. Or Natalie. Or Natan. I'd like to shake the hand of the person who made it up.**

_The End_

_The next morning…_

Dan sat outside the mansion on the green yard. It was refreshing, but didn't help the empty feeling in his stomach.

He was on his back, arms behind his head. He had avoided everyone since last night.

Last night…. Was disturbing. It had happened. Wasn't a figment of his imagination. Real.

Dan heard footsteps behind him.

Natalie Kabra stood next to him. She stared disgustedly at the grass, but swallowed a complaint and sat down next to him.

"Hello."

"Hi." Dan said stiffly. He was still mad about knocking him out and kidnapping him. Not to mention the stuff during the clue hunt.

"How are you…ah…. Feeling?" Natalie looked at her dress.

"Fine." He had the best conversation skills out there.

Natalie glared at him. "Are you going to talk about it?"

"No. It happened. Even if I talked about it, it still happened to me." A full sentence.

"Exactly. It _happened. _It's over now. If you don't move on, it _will _stay with you." Natalie spat out.

Dan's eyes widened. "Geez… glad to know you care."

Natalie blushed. "I-I do not!"

Dan grinned. "Oh, really? I distinctly remember you saying you liked me."

"You were knocked out! You couldn't have heard-" Her eyes widened, realizing what she had just said.

She blushed again. "Anyway, you are the one who wanted to 'die knowing I liked you.'"

Dan turned pink. "People in a crazed state say weird things."

"Right." Natalie stared at him, a grin on her face. Dan sat up. "Right." He said firmly.

"Of course." Natalie smirked. Smirked.

"Yes." Dan said, getting closer to her. Green eyes met amber ones, and the distance closed between them.

Ok, not right. Dan grinned as the pulled apart.

The empty feeling he had been feeling was filled now. Things would be alright.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Amy sat in the library. The memories were a bit overwhelming, and when things didn't make sense, go to a library.

She sat down, pulling open a book. As she read, amber eyes peered over her book.

Amy shrieked and dropped the book. Ian Kabra smiled at her.

"Hello."

"Ian! You scared me to death!"

"Certainly not to death. Maybe some new white hairs. Lucians are very sneaky."

Amy had to smile at that. "Thanks for saving me."

"What do you mean?" Ian looked at her quizzically.

"For pulling out the metal in my head."

"Oh, yes. You are very welcome."

Amy thought. "Did you say you loved me?" she asked abruptly.

"What?" Ian looked cornered.

"Did you say you loved me?" She asked again, more demanding.

"Yes." Ian said quietly.

Amy's heart melted. So it wasn't a dream.

Amy wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

Ian paused, then hugged her back. He kissed the top of her forehead. "I'll keep you safe from now on."

Amy giggled. "Not even you can promise that, Ian Kabra. Cahills are never safe."

The smiled as the sun came up.

Everything was all right now.

**I'm DONE! OMG!**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou to all my awesome reviewers and readers! I feel loved!**

**Review on how you liked the ending!**


End file.
